


On a Mission

by pcwife



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), K-pop, Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Angst, M/M, they may or may not be together depending on how you read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwife/pseuds/pcwife
Summary: Kyunghoon has never seen Heechul look so sad, so unsure, so grimly determined,





	On a Mission

Across the set, Kyunghoon watched Heechul staring the costume coordinator down intensely as he refused to wear the hair flower that defined his “Cherry” character. Heechul caught him staring and sent him a significant look. It screamed, ‘Do your part, Hoon.’  
Last night, Heechul had suddenly told him that he was going to avoid playing the flamboyant fashion designer character.

Kyunghoon sighed and walked off to find his own costume lady. He found her rummaging through their props closet. Next to her, he could already see a flamboyant pair of pants put aside in his size. He squared his shoulders, put on his best I’m-serious-about-this face, and began to convince her that he would not be dressing as Cherry’s assistant today. She was, of course, uncooperative. The interrogation began. No, he said, it was not because he hated the pants. Yes, he understood that it was a last minute change. Yes, they did have a better skit planned. No, he was not deciding this on his own. Yes, she could ask Heechul and he would say the same thing. Across the set, he could still see Heechul warding off the giant flower in his coordi-noona’s hand like it was a large housefly.

Last night, Heechul had looked Kyunghoon dead in the eye as he said, “Kyunghoon, please work with me here.” It had been the most serious Kyunghoon had ever seen his hyung look.

In the corner, he could see two writers and Owl PD-nim hunched over a script. The two ladies were giggling furiously and gesturing between Kyunghoon and Heechul. This was never a good sign. It was always followed by them getting paired up together and a “gentle suggestion” that they ham up the fan-service for the camera. Hyung wasn’t going to like this.

Last night, Heechul hadn’t laughed along with everyone else at the get-together when Jang Hoon had jokingly asked if they were gonna date in their upcoming skit fanservice points. Later, Kyunghoon had caught Heechul staring at his phone, reading an article titled “Is member H of Super Junior gay?”.

Kyunghoon sighed, reassured the costume lady, and began to trudge over to the writers and PD-nim, shoring up his remaining stubbornness. He didn’t mind the fake fanservice, honestly. It got them fans and fans meant ratings and ratings meant more concert tickets. But Heechul minded. And he wasn’t going to have his hyung uncomfortable during the filming. He was going to nip their plan in the bud.

Last night, he’d walked up to a drunk Heechul and asked him what he kept reading on his phone screen instead of participating. Looking sadder than Kyunghoon had ever seen him, Heechul had looked up and said, “It’s comeback time next month, Hoon…I can’t hurt the group anymore…” Then he’d stared forlornly at the comment section he’d been reading and downed another shot “…this can’t come up when people search our team name…”. It was another “H is gay” article.

Kyunghoon ended up arguing with the two writers for longer than he thought he’d have to. Owl PD-nim hadn’t put up much of a fight, merely shrugging and wandering off. The ladies, however, had been surprisingly stubborn. With a strangely passionate fire in their eyes, they’d kept insisting that it would be so cute to do the original pairing, that they looked _so good together_ and they’d get so much screen time. Halfway through, Kyunghoon had begun to suspect that the situation was more about the writers being some of those KyungHee shipping fans rather than because there was any real need for them to pair up Knowing Brothers. But he’d pulled through by staying adamant, and with every firm ‘No, we’re not doing it’, he could see that a little more wind had been taken out of their sails. Across the room, he could see Heechul finally escaping from the clutches of the costume lady in a somewhat normal outfit. His hyung caught his eye, and cast a worried glance behind Kyunghoon towards the writers, who were still looking somewhat conspiratorial. The maknae, however, sent him a double thumbs-up, and mouthed “I got this.” The relieved smile that broke over Heechul’s face was a sight for sore eyes.

Last night, Kyunghoon had wondered if he’d ever see it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)


End file.
